Learning from the Past
by ma-chan06
Summary: Inuyasha-tachi's wanderings lead them to a village that seems nothing but normal. But this village holds a secret to Inuyasha's past... that might ruin his life. *Thanks Demon Blade*


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So don't sue.  
  
Summary: Inuyasha-tachi's wanderings lead them to a village that seems nothing but normal. But this village holds a secret to Inuyasha's past... that might ruin his life. *Thanks Demon Blade*  
  
Comments: I just got this idea a while ago just wondering if it's worth writting. ***The story has been re-thought and re-written but it keeps the same plot.*** Thanks Demon Blade for the Summary.  
  
Learning From The Past  
  
Prologue  
  
A whole village went up in smoke, where youkai and humans alike were caught in a big fight of flammes. "Mommy? Mommy where are you?" cried a little boy around the age of 3.  
  
He was covered in ashes and had a hard time walking but all he wanted was to find his mother. Suddenly he heared something coming from under a pill of burnt wood.  
  
"Ba...by., o...ver... here..." said a young women in a raspy voice.  
  
"Mommy!" he cried while tossing the wood that was burrying his mother and shoked when he saw her all bloody.  
  
"Mommy! W-why a-are you a-all r-red? Why are you crying?" asked the little boy.  
  
"Shh..." she hushed her son trying to calm him down, knowing that this will be the last time she'll ever see him again.  
  
"Mom...my's...go..t..to go.. .now,... so.. .be.. a... go...od... boy.....I...lo..ve...you......" were her last words.  
  
"Mommy? MOMMY?" cried the boy while shaking his mother.  
  
Just then, another boy heard him he was older though and had markings on his face, a cresent moon and two stripes to be more precise, he looked pretty calm given the current situation, both youkai and human we're dying before him.  
  
Though he may appear calm his eyes we're saying something else, they we're filled with saddest, the kind of saddest you have when you lose someone close to you. But this young boy had a mission, a mission he would not fail.  
  
"There you are" he said in a neutral voice while he went over to the sobbing little boy over his mother's body.  
  
"Forget about her she's dead. She's no good to you now".  
  
"Your wrong, she's not dead."  
  
"Whatever, If I don't get you out of here father isn't going to be happy." said the older one more to himself than to the other, while picking up the little one up and heads towards safety.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo! Let me gooo! Moooooommmmmmmmyyyyyyy!!!" cried the little boy trying to get out of the older boy's grasp.  
  
Chapter One - Entering the Village  
  
Inuyasha-tachi have been walking for hours now. They are looking for a place to stay for the night. Miroku heard there was a village nearby but they have yet to find it. They were about to give up and set camp for the night but Kagome spotted it at the last minute, they all started to run towards it since the sun was setting down and they didn't want to walk through the woods in the dark.  
  
Though Inuyasha didn't seem as happy as the others when Kagome spotted the village. //Why didn't Inuyasha say something, he could've easily smelled the people in the village and he knew we've been scearching for it all after-noon// thought Kagome but, she let it slip.  
  
***  
  
At the village, a young boy that looked around the age of 14 asked for 3 logs from a middle-aged logger.  
  
"Are you sure that's enough wood?" The logger asked. He had short black hair with a little gray in his hair and black eyes, he was slim but muscular and wore peasent clothes that were covered in dust, mud and wood.  
  
"Hai, Matoko-sama said only to bring 3 logs." Said the young boy. He had long black hair and shinny brown eyes, wore peasent clothes but they were a bit more cleaner that the logger's except for the red stain on his side.  
  
"Well, here you go" he said giving the young man the logs "are you able to carry it?" he asked generosly.  
  
"Hai, I can take it. How much is it?" he asked holding the logs.  
  
"It's on the house this time, now go on before Matoko starts worrying." pushing the boy in the right direction.  
  
"H-hai, arigato Aki-sama." he said while he runs off and almost trips over a rock.  
  
"Your welcome, Soichiro." chuckled Aki-sama hands crossed in front of his chest looking at the young boy run clumsily towards the other end of the village.  
  
***  
  
Kagome-tachi finally arrive at the village when the sun was almost out of sight. "Finally, we're here." said Kagome slumping on the ground to rest.  
  
"I guess all that's left is to know if there's an inn here or not." said Sango standing beside Kagome with Kiarara at her heel.  
  
"There should be one since it's looks like it's a pretty big village." said Miroku scanning the surroundings.  
  
"I'm hungry!" cried Shippo.  
  
"We'll eat once we get in an inn, okay Shippo-chan?" Kagome said patting Shippo on the head and giving him a smile. She gets up and turns to see Inuyasha but he turns away.  
  
//What's his problem, he hasn't been acting like himself!? Is today the new moon!? That might explain it.// Still staring a him.  
  
Suddenly, he turns back to face her but with a surprised face as if he just seen a ghost or something.  
  
"I..I'm gonna take a walk, see you later!" said Inuyasha really fast and took a leap, lands a few meters away and starts running back where they just came from, while everyone else stares at him with confused faces.  
  
"Huh...What was that all about?" said Kagome  
  
"Is today the new moon?" asked Sango  
  
"I--" said Miroku before a young boy crashed into him and 3 logs went flying into the air and landed on the monk's head.  
  
"Houshi-sama, are you ok?" Sango said rushing to Miroku's side  
  
"Mmm hump ehh" was all he said before falling into Sango arms.  
  
While Kagome went up to the young boy, his face was covered by his long hair while he was holding the sides of his head as if he had a headached with his hair hidding most of his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"H..hai.., I'm alright. I just have a small headache" he said looking around to see what he hit then sees Miroku with three bumps on his head.  
  
"Oh my, you are hurt. I am so sorry I put you in this condition. I shouldn't have been so careless, what can I do in return for your forgiveness?" he said to Miroku.  
  
"Uh, you don't have to do anything. It's ok really, I'm fine." said Miroku unconfortable with the young boy's statement.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku's used to getting hit on the head." said Shippo happily while Miroku glared at him.  
  
"Actually,... there is something that you can do to help us." said Kagome catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Could you tells us where is the nearest inn? Since this village is pretty big it's might take us sometime to find one."  
  
"Well, you could stay at the inn I'm work at." he said then fixed his hair to face Kagome revealing his face to Kagome for the first time while his back was turned at the others.  
  
Kagome looked at him with big eyes, pointing at him with her shaking arm trying to say something but it wouldn't come out. The boy looked exactly like Inuyasha's human form except for a few diffrences he was shorter, younger and he looked kinder.  
  
"W-what d-did I d-do?" said the young boy nervously.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" said Sango.  
  
"INUYASHA!?" screamed Kagome all of a sudden.  
  
"WHAT!?" screamed Sango, Miroku and Shippo going to Kagome's side to face the young boy.  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha!? What's that?" said the boy  
  
"Y-you're not Inuyasha but you look just like him" said Kagome  
  
"Well, his human form anyways" remarked Shippo  
  
"Wh-hat are y-you talking about?" the Inuyasha look alike said  
  
"If you're not Inuyasha then who are you?" said Miroku  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Soichiro Okuda" bowing down to show respect. "May I have your name too, travelers?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Kagome, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara"  
  
"Please to make you aquaitences Kagome-sama, Miroku-sama, Shippo-chan and Kirara-chan" scraching Kirara's head.  
  
"She likes you" said Sango smiling at him "I guess you aren't Inuyasha, he wouldn't be as polite"  
  
"Then who is he?" asked Kagome  
  
"He might be a decedant of Inuyasha' mother's family, he is part human" said Miroku  
  
"I guess" said Kagome  
  
"Excuse me Soichiro?" said Sango  
  
"Yes, Sango-sama?"  
  
"What are all these logs for?"  
  
"Logs? Oh no, Matoko-sama is going to be angry with me. If you're coming to the inn follow me." Soichiro said in a rush and started running but the others stayed put. A few minutes later he comes back with he hand behind his head looking embarassed.  
  
"I forgot--"  
  
"The wood?" interrupted Miroku. Soichiro nodded.  
  
"We know." said Shippo.  
  
***  
  
Outside the village in a tree, is Inuyasha looking up at the sky thinking. //I can't believe it, why now? I can't return to my past I've spent most of my life avoiding it and just when things are starting to get better it decides that now, is the time it wants to come back into my life. Why can't I be left alone. This might just ruined everything. I though I got rid of it guess you just can't get rid of those things//  
  
~ End of Chapter 1.  
  
Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
